


The Aquamarine Oath

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Keith is rescued from the ocean by a stranger who seems friendly, but won't leave his spot by the rocks. [Shiro/Keith, AU, warnings in the header]





	The Aquamarine Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Mermaid AU! For hc_bingo, prompt is "shipwrecked."

Title: The Aquamarine Oath  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Parental death mention  
Notes: Mermaid AU! For hc_bingo, prompt is "shipwrecked."

_This is it_ , Keith realized as the wave knocked him off his tiny boat, and into the storm. _This is how I die._ If his mother was alive, she'd never know he was looking for her. His one almost friend wouldn't realize anything was off until Keith didn't show up for work after his vacation ended.

He wouldn't be buried next to his father.

He closed his eyes, and prayed to whoever was listening that at least he and Pop would be united in heaven. Another wave overwhelmed him, and--

Keith woke up with a start, coughing, eyes and nose burning--but very much alive.

He looked around desperately. He wasn't on his boat, or at the dock. He was at one of the few parts of the beach that hadn't been overrun by tourists. The only thing that greeted him were rocks.

Keith let exhaustion overtake him, falling flat on his back. Maybe he'd for the first time in his life, lucked out. Maybe his father's spirit had saved him.

"You're awake!" A shirtless man peeped at from behind one of the larger rocks.

Keith was too tired to move, so he hoped that whoever his new friend was, he was not a serial killer. "I am. Did... did you save me?" The man nodded, long hair framing his face in a way that even when he was half-dead and still not one hundred percent sure that this man was not a serial killer, Keith found attractive.

It should have been impossible, but whatever. He was too tired to question it. "Thank you." Keith took a breath, because he was also actively trying not to pass out again. "I'm Keith. Who are you?"

"Shiro." He grinned at Keith from his spot, but didn't move--well, maybe he was shy. Or naked. He certainly didn't have a shirt on, and the rock his everything past his waist. "I'm really glad to have saved you, Keith."

"Same." His worries that this man had saved him only to hurt him were beginning to ebb. If he wanted to do that, he wouldn't hide behind a rock. And he wouldn't be so... so warm, either. Shiro's smile grew as he pushed his hair out of his face with his left hand. It was at this point Keith realized he was missing his right arm, along with angry scars decorating his chest. He wondered what had happened, but didn't ask. "How did you know to save me?"

Shiro glanced away. "Maybe one day I can tell you... but for now, you need to return to your fellow humans and rebuild your strength."

Keith laughed weakly. "I don't think I can move, Shiro."

Shiro frowned thoughtfully. "Well, in that case..." He tossed something at Keith, which landed on his chest. Keith looked down. It was a necklace, with an aquamarine pendant. He was about to ask Shiro what was going on... but Shiro was gone.

And he... he had enough strength to stand, and walk to the nearest gas station to beg the worker to use the phone long enough to call Hunk to pick him up.

He was so focused on that, it never occurred to him that it was weird that Shiro said "your fellow humans," as if Shiro himself wasn't.


End file.
